Begær
by Aliniss
Summary: Lidiar con ser la nueva vencedora de Panem no era el peor de los problemas para Johanna Mason. Para su infortunio, con sus actitudes había logrado captar la atención de un indeseado y sádico pretendiente que lo haría todo por sumirla al placer de su insana y lujuriosa obsesión. Este fic participa en el minireto "Una pareja para..." del foro "El diente de León" . One- Shot


Begær

* * *

Disclaimer: THG no me pertenece. Todo cuanto puedan saber sobre la trilogía más hermosa de la historia es gracias a Suzanne Collins, yo solo utilizo a sus personajes por mera recreación. Este fic participa en el minireto "Una pareja para…", del foro "El diente de León".

* * *

 _Debes aprender a afrontar tu destino, aprender a afrontar la verdad. Afrontar lo que han provocado tu testarudez, tu egoísmo y tu lujuria._

 _-Amor._

 _-No, lujuria._

 _-Don Winslow._

* * *

Le resultaba totalmente extraña la sensación que poco a poco lograba extenderse por todo su pecho. Muchos dirían que, a su edad, la atracción carnal no era precisamente antinatural. A todo hombre o mujer ha de llegarle en la vida el momento en que el sexo deba dejar de existir en su rutina, y todo hombre y mujer ha de anhelar, en tales circunstancias, regresar el tiempo y volver a sentir la abrasadora realidad del orgasmo. El clímax, sutilmente dicho.

Pero él no era un hombre cualquiera y tales inquietudes jamás lo habían perturbado, después de todo, tenía cosas más importantes de las cual ocuparse.

Hasta que llegó ese día: El final de los septuagésimos primeros Juegos del Hambre. Como todos los años, tal evento regalaba al Capitolio un nuevo vencedor.

O vencedora…

Tal era el caso de la joven desgarbada y ruda del Distrito Siete, Johanna Mason, una muchacha no muy bella y de modales escasos que había logrado sorprender a todos. Poca atención logró captar ante las cámaras, y a él tampoco le había impresionado. Todo parecía indicar que era una completa llorica, una niña insulsa y temerosa que no sobreviviría a la Cornucopia. Más de una persona rió incrédula en el momento en que asomó tras unos matorrales, cubierta de las viseras de otros tributos, confirmando que en efecto había logrado sobrevivir al baño de sangre inicial, cuando ya todos daban por sentado que no existía y que el cañón la había pasado por alto.

Entre las pocas pertenecías que había obtenido, mientras sus contrincantes se asesinaban mutuamente, se hallaban una bolsa de carne seca y un botellón de agua. Y un hacha. Aunque de poco le serviría puesto que le pesaba llevarlo y se había hecho un corte intentando conseguir madera fresca para quien sabe qué cosa. Un completo desastre con suerte, y una vergüenza para el distrito de la madera.

Se mantuvo viva durante semanas, huyendo de las peleas y alimentándose de insectos cuando sus provisiones comenzaron a escasear. Hasta que lo inevitable sucedió, como era de esperarse. Los profesionales habían logrado acabar con todos los estorbos, salvo uno, y estaban decididos a cazarlo. No se hubieran imaginado nunca que estaban caminando hacía su muerte.

De la niña asustadiza e hipersensible de las entrevistas, nada quedaba. En su lugar, hallaron a una muchacha que los miraba sádicamente, con arrogancia y seguridad. Los músculos que antes había ocultado, bajo sus prendas, se exponían en ese instante con un esplendor escalofriante.

-Los estaba esperando…- había pronunciado con la voz corrompida por el placer y, acto seguido, la carnicería se desató como pocas veces se había logrado ver, denotando que claramente el hacha pesaba poco más que una pluma entre las manos de su dueña, y que poco le interesaba convertirse en una asesina. La niña llorica no había dejado de existir, solamente jamás había existido. Una treta magnífica.

Snow, que pocas veces había alagado de verdad a una mujer, no pudo evitar pensar que se hallaba ante el espécimen más corrompido y hermoso que hubiese conocido. A su lado, la persona a quien había tomado por esposa y que colaboraba en todo cuanto podía en su gobierno crudo, se veía como una suave damisela. Su cónyuge no era una asesina innata y dudaba que pudiese dar una orden para asesinar a alguien siquiera. Pero esa joven… ella era diferente, ella aniquilaría a todo Panem si en sus manos estuviese. Claro, si eso significara sobrevivir.

Jamás dejó de observarla embelesado. Su entrevista posterior a los juegos había dejado muy poco que saber de su verdadera personalidad, puesto que insuficientes palabras Caesar Flickerman obtuvo por devolución ante sus múltiples preguntas. Una oleada de excitación lo había recorrido al observar la mueca divertida que se había formado en el rostro de la adolescente mientras admiraba el video que los vigilantes prepararon con anterioridad para la noche de su coronación. Ella se hallaba tan indiferente ante lo que sus ojos veían… tan indiferente… tan indiferente que la deseó para sí, suspirando bajo su cuerpo y dejándose envolver por la misma crueldad que los recorría a ambos.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que debió posar la tiara sobre el cabello reseco de la vencedora, sus ojos se cruzaron, advirtiéndole que no le sería tan sencillo obtenerla por más poderoso que fuera. Mientras en su propio mirar se apreciaban la devoción, el deseo y la admiración; en los orbes oscuros, ligeramente separados, de la tributo solo había repulsión y rechazo, como si estuviese en frente de un montón de pústulas venenosas. Ignorando aquello, se había dedicado a apreciarla al completo. El vestido de patrones abstractos, que asemejaban el diseño de la corteza de un árbol, se pegaba al cuerpo femenino de una forma exquisita. Sus curvas pronunciadas resaltaban gracias al exagerado escote que el estilista había seleccionado para ella, revelando dos pechos turgentes y etéreos que lograban opacar los músculos de sus brazos. En su semblante serio era sencillo adivinar más de una modificación quirúrgica, especialmente en la nariz y los pómulos. Aunque debía admitir que la joven tenía sus encantos, poco le atraían. Por él podría ser un estropajo y seguiría resultándole seductora. Era su esencia la que lo cautivaba…

A Johanna no le había pasado por desapercibida la forma en que el presidente la miraba. Algo que no le había gustado en absoluto. Aunque optó por no darle demasiada importancia. Solo cuando otro de los vencedores, el bellísimo Finnick Odair, se le terminó por aproximar en la fiesta que ofrecían en su honor, fue que se sintió algo atemorizada por primera vez en su vida.

-Vaya, señorita Mason- le había oído pronunciar- parece estar usted en problemas. – confió mientras la obligaba a girar su rostro para toparse con la mirada ensombrecida de Coriolanus Snow.

Tras esa declaración no habían surgido días demasiados sencillos. Por fin había regresado a casa, aunque ya nadie la miraba igual, exceptuando a su madre, a su hermanito y… exceptuándolo a él. La gente que antes solía hablarle cuando se encaminaban al bosque a cortar madera, solo la ignoraba y la contemplaba con recelo. Se lo había ganado por mostrarse tan oscura, aunque no le simpatizaba en lo absoluto. Como ya no debía trabajar, gracias al dinero del Capitolio, se pasaba el día entero enseñándole mecanismos de defensa a su pequeño hermano, por si algún día se atrevían a cosecharlo. No era demasiado secreto el hecho de que múltiples familiares de los vencedores salían sorteados para convertirse en tributos, a los habitantes capitolinos les gustaba… Por otro lado, ayudaba a su madre en la casa y, cuando el sol se escondía, optaba por escabullirse al bosque y sentarse junto a un árbol a esperar a que él regresase del arduo trabajo que antes los unía. Ser leñadora le otorgó una gran habilidad con el hacha, pero también la posibilidad de conocer a ese joven que la comprendía y la quería con sinceridad. Ella no lo amaba con tanta euforia, pero si le correspondía.

Fue el primero en desaparecer de su vida.

Como bien fue mencionado con anterioridad, los días que le siguieron a su coronación no fueron sencillos. El presidente se había empeñado en utilizarla como mercancía barata para los habitantes del Capitolio. O eso quería creer.

Finnick Odair ya le había hablado de su tormento personal, de lo que debía hacer para mantener a salvo a su joven amada, Annie Cresta, la vencedora que le antecedía. Una niña interesante e inestable a la cual no le resultaba difícil hacerse querer a pesar de su deplorable estado de salud mental.

Johanna no deseaba terminar como Finnick, o peor, por lo cual se negó con fiereza. Al otro día el muchacho que la hacía sonreír no arribó a su encuentro nocturno… Para las siete de la mañana ya se había dado por enterada de su misteriosa muerte. El sentimiento de vacío que la arrolló no fue suficiente para derribarla, pero si para ponerla alerta de sus próximas decisiones.

Cuando unos días posteriores al entierro de su pareja volvieron a llamarla desde el Capitolio, no se negó. Después de todo, no podía arriesgarse a perder a su madre o a su hermanito. No tenía por qué mortificarse demasiado, se repetía con frecuencia, solo tendría que soportar unas horas de sexo con algún imbécil que fuese tan deplorable como para pagarlo. Gracias al cielo había dejado de ser virgen hace tiempo, de lo contrario no le hubiese sido tan sencillo aceptar.

Su voluntad se debilitó al saber cuál sería su trabajo. No, ella no se transformaría en una puta cualquiera. Había sido solicitada como una prostituta personal. Lo cual significaba que, por lo menos una vez a la semana, tendría que viajar para complacer a un solo patán degenerado.

Con un fuerte suspiro, dejó que los agentes de la paz la condujesen hasta la habitación. El sitio, en definitiva, era muy elegante quizá demasiado para su gusto. Le resultaba asfixiante y se le antojaba igual que una celda para criminales privilegiados. No estaba muy amueblada, salvo por la cama central, una mesa de noche, un diván y tres cuadros que reposaban sobre las paredes en tonos crema. El único ventanal disponible, se hallaba cubierto por un par de cortinas enormes y pesadas en tonalidades similares al ocre. El dorado predominaba dentro del cuarto.

-Aguarde aquí- le ordenó uno de los agentes; acto seguido ambos se retiraron para dejarla sumida en el más incomodo y expectante silencio. ¿Quién era el miserable que la había solicitado? Aún no lo sabía, pero se lo haría pagar. A su manera, claro. Ese hombre vería de lo que era capaz, le haría arrepentirse de su capricho y ya vería luego si la llamaba para repetir esa mierda que estaba a punto de vivir.

La puerta volvió a abrirse. Johanna Mason se volteó lentamente para toparse con el infeliz que estaba detrás de toda esa situación. Su rostro, de inmediato, se contrajo en una mueca de repulsión. Ante ella el mismísimo Presidente Coriolanus Snow se presentaba con la pulcritud y el aura oscura que lo caracterizaba. Sin saber cómo reaccionar exactamente, se echó a reír con amargura y asco.

-Supongo que estará de broma- pronunció mordaz y el hombre enarcó una ceja mientras cerraba la puerta y procedía a quitarse los guantes- ¿No cree que su tiempo de lujuria ha acabado ya? Apuesto a que no aguantará ni una sola embestida sin romperse la espalda.

-Me temo que le demostraré lo contrario, señorita Mason- alegó él, sonriendo con perversión.

-¡Por favor!- gritó histérica- ¡Déjese de idioteces! ¿Acaso piensa rebajarse a acostarse con una asesina? –gruñó.

-Mi querida señorita Mason- rió el hombre mientras se paseaba por la habitación, acechándola como un muto creado por los vigilantes- ¿No lo entiende aún? Yo he matado. A muchas más personas que usted. No siento que me esté rebajando en absoluto.

-¡Pues yo sí!- con ira, la joven de cabellos morenos avanzó en grandes zancadas hasta la salida y abrió la puerta- Me da asco- espetó- no se contenta con haberme trasformado en una hija de perra despiadada. Ahora también quiere humillarme como a una puta. No se lo voy a permitir. – Procedió a abandonar el recinto hasta que volvió a oír la voz grave del monstruo.

-¿Fueron de su agrado los funerales que el estado dispuso para su querido amigo, señorita Mason?- inquirió con crueldad, provocando en ella un dolor palpable que creía cicatrizado. No respondió- ¿Acaso le han gustado tanto que desea repetirlos con el resto de su familia?

-No se atreva a…

-Ah no, mi querida vencedora- la interrumpió- usted no se atreva a abandonar esta habitación si no desea que esa velada amenaza se vuelva una realidad. – Insegura, lo encaró con los ojos ardientes, lista para obtener refutaciones.

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntó rendida.

-Porque somos similares.- respondió inexpresivo al mismo tiempo que se desprendía de su chaquetilla- Usted entiende, al igual que yo, el...

-No me parezco en nada a usted- masculló interfiriendo sus palabras sádicas- ¡Y jódase! ¡No se atreva a tocar a mi familia si sabe lo que le conviene! – el hombre rió con maldad y arrogancia mientras la veía salir. Interesante chiquilla. El solo admirar ese modo de desafiarlo hacía que se le calentase la sangre como nunca antes le había sucedido.

Tarde o temprano iba a tenerla en su cama. A como diera lugar. Mientras tanto no quedaba más que dar una simple orden a sus agentes, las cuales pronto serían efectuadas sin mayores inconvenientes.

Tal mandato fue librado, haciendo que dos días después la joven Johanna Mason se encontrase llorando sobre un cadáver pequeño e inerte, pidiéndole disculpas y lamentándose no haber sido lo suficientemente inteligente y valiente como para no haber afrontado su destino de vencedora mediocre y sin suerte.

Ahora ya nada le quedaba, nada excepto su madre, quien en el fondo la culpaba por la pérdida de su hermanito, a tal punto de que su mirada se volvió idéntica a la de todos los demás. Aún así se alegraba de contar con ella. Sabía que el Capitolio volvería a llamarla, y esta vez afrontaría su infortunio y se acostaría con ese desgraciado que parecía haber desarrollado una devoción carnal por su persona. No podía permitirse perder a la única persona que significaba algo para ella.

Aunque su conciencia le decía que todo era inútil, que Snow era un maldito egoísta, y que en su amor enfermizo buscaría la forma de obtenerla solo para sí mismo. Apostaría su vida a que los días de su madre también estaban contados.

Que destino el suyo.

Johanna Mason poco a poco aprendería que la suerte nunca estuvo, ni estaba, ni estaría del lado de un vencedor.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Ok… no sé de dónde ha salido eso… ¡Pero tengan por hecha la historia de Johanna y Snow!

Ya he dejado en claro que adoro los desafíos y establecer una relación entre esta pareja, obviamente, lo era.

Espero sea de su agrado.

¡El foro es grandioso!

Saludos a todos y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado…

Aliniss is gone!


End file.
